Hail Hydra!
by RicoSuave-42
Summary: When one of the Titans discoveries their dark secret; a dark secret that lead to a dangerous plot, that not only threatens him, but his family. Adopted from Evangeline74.
1. Baroness Lucifera

**A/N: **I have adopted this story from Evangeline74, so I'm here to complete the author's work. As usual: I do not own the Teen Titans or Agents of SHIELD, they belong to DC Comics and Marvel Comics, respectively.

* * *

Baroness Lucifera, is one of the highest ranking Hydra agents of her sector, was staring through a glass of her standing army. She wasn't a SHIELD agent nor of German decent like all the other Hydra agents. She rubbed her belly, feeling a scar crawling itself up to her chest. Actually she started out as a single mom who worked with the greatest geneticists with no connection to politics. However one fateful day, when she was in the last month of her pregnancy and taking care of her oldest son, aliens came to her home.

She fought them with all her might, using anything ranging from kitchen tools like knives and forks to furniture, until one of the aliens fired a shot at her belly; without thinking about it, she lowered her head and took the shot, saving her baby. As a result of her motherly instincts kicking in, her oldest son was taken away. The aliens looked at her belly and thought about taking the baby, but Agent Coulson came in the nick of time so the aliens had settled to take the son instead. Coulson saw the defeated mother and notice she was pregnant, but her water was broken.

He quickly called the ambulance and placed her under the care of hospital, whose doctors were trying their best to keep the pregnant mother from dying. The doctors were thankful that the baby was unharmed during the incident, but they weren't sure about her. That's when the doctors made their human judgment, they decided to perform a c-section on her. They mistakenly congratulated Coulson believing he was father, but the doctors revealed to Coulson that she had gone into a coma. He knew he wasn't going to give her remaining son the attention he needed so he put him up for adoption. Rather than putting her child's new family in harm's way, he traveled across universes in hopes that he would find suitors for the baby.

Two years after the mother went into a coma, she awoken to shocking news: her oldest son was taken from her and her baby was put up for adoption and she had no way of getting a hold of the foster parents. Then the US government came to her and started questioning her almost to the point of arresting her. When the time came for her to be released from the hospital, she ran and ran far away so she could be free.

During her time on the streets she defended herself against criminals to police guards. Also she began to wonder why the government had attempted to take her into custody. She realized they were scared that she would tell her story to other people and that would cause a panic. However she also wondered if it was a good idea to give freedom to people who would do so if they learned of something like that. Her time facing crazy people only made her question more about the effectiveness of the US government. She came to the conclusion that Americans could not be trusted with their own freedom.

From the shadows, Hydra watched her fight and study her work in genetics. They knew why she was working so hard to survive, the sole reason she continued to keep living: to be reunited with her children. Eventually they revealed themselves to her and asked if she would join. They promised her not only would they fix her problem with authority, but to at least know the fates of her children, maybe reunite with them. She having already agreed with Hydra's ideals so she gladly accepted the deal. Her heart hardened as she took a new name, renewed her knowledge in science and math, and learned to speak German. She fought to stay on top which landed her a spot as second in command of her sector. For years she had been working in the shadows of other Hydra agents.

Baroness Lucifera shook her herself away from her former life, a life she could never return to. She walked through the doors and to the podium to address her troops. She understood today was the day that Hydra would come out of the darkness and into the lights. "For years we have grown under the noses those pathetic SHIELD agents and the thunder headed people in the government, but we are too strong to be pushed around by them anymore. It's time we showed them that!" She yelled through the microphone to address the Hydra agents.

* * *

To say that Robin was having a bad day would be an understatement of the year. After he was caught supposedly flirting with a girl, Starfire got upset and wouldn't speak to him. Later he encountered Slade and chased him through a forest, just outside of Jump City. Slade had managed to escape from Robin's eyesight and Robin was determined to find him. He came into the woods and had managed to lose Slade in a meadow. Robin looked for something, anything to give a clue to his whereabouts. As Robin was wandering the luscious forest, he fell into trapdoor and quickly slid through it.

He used his bird-a-rangs to slow down his descent and he reached the bottom on the pit, which had a pathway. Robin decided he had to no other choice but to continue on. As began to look through the area he noticed something about this place, "I never knew Slade had a hideout like this, but it seems too complex for just only one person." He said as he found a vent and began to look though it.

A middle aged, dark haired woman was on the stage in front of a whole lot of people, "It's our time to step out of the shadows and into the light. Too long we have bowed down to those feeble minded people of the government, giving too much power to people who cannot handle it. Two of our leaders: Garrett and Aleksander Lukin have already corrupted SHIELD! Nick Fury is dead and Hydra is as strong as ever! First we conquer this universe! Then we will crush the Avengers and the US government! We will live forever and show the rest of the world a message that the people of New York got: if you cut off one head another shall take its place!" Quoted the woman, then she raised two fists into the sky, "Hail Hydra!"

"Hail Hydra!" The crowd responded.

"These people are crazy! I wonder if Slade is with them?" Robin whispered to himself.

Suddenly he felt two hands hit his back and he was pushed through the vent and landed behind the crowd, which didn't go unnoticed by the crowd. Robin landed on his back and he quickly got back up.

The woman on the podium smiled and said, "Well, well what do we have here?"


	2. The Haunting Past

**A/N: **I do not own the Teen Titans or Agents of SHIELD; they belong to DC Comics and Marvel Comics, respectively.

* * *

All of the Hydra personnel just stared at Robin and he threw two of his bird-a-rangs at two random agents. Then he quickly tossed out the smoke balls so he can hide within the smoke cloud. Then he shot a grappling hook back at the vent he fell out of, however Baroness Lucifera had different plans for Robin because she saw his line protrude from the smoke cloud. She took out her ICER at him and waited until she saw the red tunic pop out of the cloud.

Robin started ascending towards the roof and the Baroness took her shot.

She didn't miss her target. Robin was shocked by the ICER round and as a result, he came crashing down to the floor, but he wasn't elevated too high. A few Hydra members came to his side to check his pulse, his heart was still beating, "He knows we exist, Baroness, what do we do to the intruder?" A member asked.

Lucifera just stared, "We lock him up and try to convert him to Hydra. If he declines, we execute him." She stated.

Slade appeared out of the shadows with Hydra logos on his shoulder plates, "Baroness, I believe we have acquired someone valuable to Hydra."

"However if he cannot accept the ideals of Hydra, we have no choice but to execute him. If he manages to find a way out of this base, who knows what kind of connections this teen has." The Baroness said in a stern tone.

"But!" Slade began.

"Enough!" Lucifera stated, "We're already close to deploying Project Insight, we can't afford some _teen_ leaking that kind of information out to the public or worse, the Justice League!"

Then she hastily left Slade dumbfound; he clentched his fist until he found Agent Kate, one of the Baroness' most trusted agents. "Agent Kate," he began, "Baroness Lucifera requested DNA samples of Robin."

"Why would she want that?" Agent Kate spoke.

That answer was too easy for Slade, "She wants to use this information as leverage when Robin refuses to join our side."

Agent Kate understood what Slade was saying, "I understand. I'll have the results within eights hours."

Slade was now hoping he could possibly stall, just long enough to find out the identities of Robin's parents and potential friends; maybe that knowledge will convince him to join Hydra.

* * *

Robin woke up to his arms and legs being tied up to a chair, "So you're awake, now?" An unrecognizable voice called to which Robin only glared at the sound of the voice, "I take that as a 'yes' then." A man stood in front of Robin, "So, who sent you here?" The man demanded.

Robin said a bit frustrated that he ended up in the position he is right now, "No one did, I followed one of your members." He wasn't sure if he was right.

The man nodded, "I see. A few of the guys took a look at your files and I must say it's pretty impressive, Robin. A master detective in your right and started up your own team, which since has expanded greatly." The man paused gaining Robin's interest, "It's such a shame that you waste it on meaningless activities."

Robin glared, "Saving people isn't meaningless!"

The man raised his hands in defense, "I didn't mean to offend you. I just wanted to bring to your attention that your talents could be used somewhere else. Just imagine a world where the only crime you ever have to worry about is theft crimes!" Robin looked at the man with much confusion and skepticism. "I understand the world I just painted is very hard to imagine, especially given your talents but think about a time where everything is simple." He smiled at Robin's interest spiking up.

"That's impossible! I've been fighting crime for over five years and no matter how hard we fight crime still occurs." Robin countered. "Crime will never go away overnight."

"True, but there are many factors to account for when a person commits a crime, for example someone might rob a bank because they can no longer afford to pay the bills. Another is when a mother tears up a city just to find her baby."

"But how are you going to stop people form committing crimes?

"We eliminate the problem before it ever happens."

"But won't you be restricting a person's freedom?"

"So you'll protect someone else's freedom over someone's life." Robin couldn't find an answer to counter the argument, "If we were succeed with our plan within in a year, it would mean that another child wouldn't have to witness their parents falling to their death!" Robin gave up on finding answer and he stared at the ground completely defeated.

* * *

It had been close to ten hours since Slade had last spoke to Agent Kate, he needed to do something that would get the attention of the female agent. So he decided to wait outside the room where Robin was located, then a muscular man stepped out. His name was Agent Carl and he was looking confident, "So how did converting Robin go, Agent Carl?"

Agent Carl smiled, "It took less than five minutes to break him, now I'm going to report back to Baroness Lucifera."

Slade put a hand on Carl's shoulder, "You should go back to the R&amp;D team, they need you, I'll notify Lucifera for you."

"Will do." Agent Carl agreed and left to the R&amp;D section without much thought.

Slade noticed that Agent Kate was walking towards him, "So did R&amp;D ever tell you who Robin truly is?"

Slade sighed, "Dick Grayson, the ward of Bruce Wayne. I could've told you that without lifting an eye."

"Why haven't you told anyone then?"

"If you properly did your research on the Waynes, then you will have noticed that they have money and _a lot _of it to spend. And he'll do anything to change the focus of any subject, it'll be hard, and he'll go to any party just to keep up that playboy appearance." Slade replied, "Besides have you discovered anything from Robin's DNA test?"

"Yes, but if you knew about Robin's identity, then why request I perform a DNA test on him?"

"The Baroness wanted concrete proof of his identity."

"So then you know his parents are dead and that he didn't have much friends in the private school he went to for three months."

"That's unfortunate," Slade said gripping the door, "I can't bribe him by causing physical harm to his loved ones." Even though he could.

"Wait! He declined to join Hydra?!"

"Unfortunately so, now we must eliminate him; I suppose it's for the greater good of Hydra." He entered the room, taking out his fifty-seven magnum.

Agent Kate was shocked to hear the words coming out of Slade's mouth, once she recovered she immediately ran to Baroness Lucifera's room.

Later that night, Baroness von Lucifera was alone in her office checking out Robin's data on her computer. "His records say that he is very skillful when it comes to fighting. Who knows, if he succumbs to our ideals, he could make for the perfect agent in Hydra, even better than that pathetic Winter Soldier. If we succeed there, we might be able to bribe Wayne into funding us!" She muttered to herself. Before she could further elaborate, she was interrupted by her door swinging open, and saw her agent come it. "What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?" She barked.

The young agent took a breath as she was tried from sprinting to the baroness' room, "I'm sorry, but these are the DNA results you requested from the prisoner we caught today." The agent said pretty terrified of the results.

The baroness took the results, "What DNA test? I never asked for anything of that nature!"

Agent Kate swallowed, "Even if you didn't, this is crucial information!" Lucifera read Robin's DNA results and had to keep rereading it over and over to make sure what she seeing was true. Her hands started trembling from the news, getting ready to drop the papers because of the information they contain. "If you don't do anything right now, Slade will kill him!"

Then Lucifera dropped the papers and sprinted in hopes of reaching the execution room first before the executioners did. She barged into the room, "Stop the execution!" She demanded and she saw Slade put away his revolver, "Take him to cell!" She ordered and Slade smiled underneath his mask.

By the time Agent Kate walked to the outside of room as the Baroness exited, "You understand what you almost did, right?"

"No one is to know about this!" She demanded absolute secrecy from her agent.

"Understood, Baroness." She replied and walked away from her.

Lucifera had quickly walked into her office and slammed the door behind her and locked it to prevent anyone from seeing her. She let tears escape her eyes, she couldn't believe what she had almost done. "What kind of person am I? What kind of mother almost kills her own baby?" She fell to her knees and placed herself in the fetal position.


	3. Seeds

**A/N: **I do not own Teen Titans or Marvel's Agents of Shield, they belong to DC Comics and Marvel, respectively.

* * *

My feet are being dragged very roughly, then I'm thrown on to a chair. Heh, I'm surprised the chair didn't break upon my body landing on it. Looks like someone set me up, but who?

The only thing I understand now is that I'm a prisoner, but whoever is holding me captive must know my ranking within the government. The problem is that no one is supposed to know my real role within the government, well the public doesn't even have a clue to who I am. Only top officials within the US government genuinely knows who I am and understand my role. I still remember my training when I was with the federal agents; if you happened to be captured, you only tell your captors the Big Four. Which is Amanda Blake Waller, fifteenth of September nineteen-seventy three, Co-Director of Homeland Security, and TYN54LMQ. I should be safe for a while, as long as I keep repeating the same Big Four. Even if half of those are lies. It will be beneficial for my survival, who knows the Suicide Squad might even come rescue me, but I don't even know where I am! So I guess we can cross that off the list then. But I still can stall time; so it really won't bother me.

I start resting for a bit, just until I can identify my captors, which might be a long shot, but I'm willing to try to figure out which organization captured me. But for now, I just need to rest my eyes for a while. I feel my chest starting to beat in a smooth rhythm.

After a while, I reawaken to the noise the guards are making, someone is most likely going to ask me questions; pointless to ask me at the his moment when I keep telling them the same answer. Don't they understand I'm not breaking? I won't give them anything else! The door suddenly opens and the light coming from the outside blinds me temporarily before a small light turns on over my head and the door shuts. I glare at the woman standing before. "How was your ride over here?" A woman asked me.

At first I'm shocked because I recognize the woman standing before me! "It was fine, Alisha." I call her by her first name.

Then I'm slapped across my face, "I go by Baroness Lucifera!" She yells at me, then I spit on the ground and Alisha takes a deep breath, "You know we could just skip these pointless threats and torture? All you have to do is reveal your secrets."

I guess Alisha didn't get the memo earlier stating that I'm not giving anyone anything, but I do want to know what she's hiding. "And why should I give them to a terrorist organization like yourself?"

"Terrorists?" She responds, "If we're terrorists then you're just as bad as us. Hell even your Project Cadmus has used the same tactics as we have," how the hell does she know about Project Cadmus? That's high level information right there, hell the president doesn't even know about this! "In fact, in some ways we serve your cause better than you ever did. So what makes your association different?"

I raise my eyebrow, "We respect the government and her people, unlike your organization and the Justice League."

"How can you respect something that goes against everything you supposedly 'protect?' As far as I'm concerned they're the biggest liars and crooks!" A bit of bitterness stems from her voice.

"The government keeps people safe from metahumans and other threats. We're just trying to make the Justice League and their affiliates follow the rules, too." I state.

She laughs a bit, "Amanda, the worst threat to the human race is humans! Just look at the way we treat the Earth; we inject her with the worst toxins possible, we gas her, and we destroy her ecosystem! People say you have to own to up to their responsibilities but we don't accept the consequences we've done to Earth by heating her up." She pauses, "By giving us our own freedom, we are free to do whatever we want; even if that includes causing harm to others. Think about it, we could eliminate poverty around the world, yet we haven't lifted our fingers to do a damn thing about it! The only way to ensure their safety is to tear down the government and take away their liberty."

I stare at and I sadden at the fact that she rejected the offer to join us, then this situation would never have existed, "Why? Why didn't you join us when you had the chance?"

She shook her head and takes a deep breath, "After seeing what you've done to those clones and mutants, how could I? I don't agree with your brainwashing of people to do your dirty work and taking advantage of unwilling mutants, but what we do is what needs to be done." She somewhat sounds a little unsure. "But the real reason why I never joined you was because I met a mutant boy. It was a few months before you even approached me to join your organization, but I saw your lingering shadows on the clones and mutants. So as the months grew, I grew closer to the boy, and I saw something extraordinarily, besides his powers, it was his mind and heart was comparable to that of a regular child. After that I believed that _all _mutants should be treated decently. Aliens on the other hand, do not possess those traits and therefore they cannot be trusted. When you wanted to place those children in facilities, in which they are being 'studied,' being euthanized, and outright tortured; I knew I could never join you." She finished.

"Those were sacrifices that we needed to ensure that the Justice League would never go rogue!"

"And did the mutants _ever _volunteer for that? At least in Hydra we take the wait we need and let them join or stay out of our way!"

"Hydra, eh?" I start to remember one of the latest reports talking about them; now what are you hiding?

An agent busted through the doors, "Baroness, you are needed somewhere else." Alisha nodded and the agent left.

She got up and started leaving, "Oh and in case you didn't know, some members of Cadmus joined us after your institution's fall." I think she's trying to break me even more, but that's not going to work on me sister! However, if members of Cadmus did join Hydra, what stops Hydra from infiltrating Cadmus? Now I have to keep both eyes open! "Amanda, think about it: If you had the chance to kill Hitler as a baby or Superman for that matter, wouldn't you take that opportunity?" She asks a very interesting question.


	4. Daring Plan

**A/N: **Sorry, I haven't updated in forever, just a ton of planning. So hopefully I will be able to update sooner. Now back to regular your programming schedule.

I do not own the Teen Titans or Marvel's Agents of SHIELD; they belong to DC Comics and Marvel Comics, respectively.

* * *

Robin woke up on the cold ground of his cell. He felt his body shiver as he noticed that he wasn't wearing his normal tunic and his belt was missing. Maybe they didn't want him to escape easily. He searched his surroundings saw his only option of escape was the electronic sliding door and there was no way he was getting through there. "There has to be another way!" Robin said out loud, but his gut feeling was telling him that digging himself through the walls with a spoon wasn't going to work. For the reason that there was a camera over his left shoulder.

Then the door slid opened and on other side was Slade. Robin glared at him but didn't attack due to the lack of equipment. However Slade tossed Robin his tunic and belt but Robin was confused from the situation, "I'm getting you out of here." The adult stated.

Robin decided not to argue and instead ask a question, "Why are you helping me out?"

"Because I have something that the Baroness needs to complete her plans."

Robin buckled his belt, "And that would be?"

Slade lifted up a small chip, "This." Robin only raised an eyebrow, "I'll tell you more on the way out; time is running out before the cameras re-sync with the system." Slade ran out followed by Robin. Robin pressed the button on his belt, alerting his team to his location, "That's not going to work." Slade said after hearing a click sound come from Robin's belt.

"Why's that?"

"Because they've blocked any signals going in and out."

"How do they communicate with each other?"

"Runners give out information; it may be dated, but it's effective at keeping prying ears and eyes away from Hyrda."

It looked like all the guards they encountered were already knocked out and Robin slowly realized the reason Slade was getting him out of here: to use this excuse as leverage to convince him to be Slade's apprentice, again. They reached a van and they took it with Slade driving and Robin riding shotgun.

They drove through the exit without any resistance due to Slade already rendering the guards unconscious. "How long before this 'Hydra' finds out we've escaped?"

"Another minute it or so." Slade appears relieved, "It appears we have escaped from their clutches but not their reach." Slade responded and within seconds they pulled up to another vehicle and they entered it. "There is someone that is waiting for us, don't worry these guys are pretty trustworthy. They're the reason why I found out about Hydra."

"Who is Hydra?"

"Normally I have sense of who I'm working with, but Hydra became the rare exception."

"There isn't any information on them, is there?"

"Not that I found, that's why I thinking that they're from a different universe."

"I see, but do you know from which parallel Earth?" Robin exclaimed.

"That's the problem; there are an infinite amounts of Earths that could exist."

"Then why go through the trouble of saving me?"

"Like I said before, I have something that they want and don't worry, I'm not trying to use this as leverage for you to join me; I have my own reasons for wanting this chip out of their hands." Before Robin could reply, Slade saw the van and knew it was the defector, "Alright, time to leave." Slade put the car on park and they left for the other vehicle. As they entered the nearly full van, Slade noticed something different, "I remember only one of you, who's the rest of your crew?" Slade spoke to the driver, "You never mentioned anything about them!" Slade sounded pissed at the teenagers?

Robin saw that they were three teenagers, a boy and two girls, and they were probably a year or two older than him but still in his age group. The driver and his crew were wearing ski masks that only revealed their eyes. The driver spoke up, "They're people I trust and they're just here to make sure we make it to the safe house; but you have the chip with you right?"

"Correct." Slade showed the chip in a plastic container. One of the driver's associates sticks out her hand, to which Slade gives the chip over, "Tell me when we try to reinsert this chip back into the ship."

The driver shook his head up and down, "Alright, in the mean time just make yourselves home at the safe house."

Robin spoke up, "Take us to Titans' Tower, they need to be aware of Hydra."

The driver nodded and tapped his ear, "Meet us at point bravo." Robin and Slade looked at the driver, "You'll be meeting more of my trustworthy crew in a few minutes but don't worry, they'll take us to Titans' Tower."

Robin asked, "So why is this chip important to Hydra?"

Slade was about to speak but the driver spoke before he could, "It holds all the data for determining potential targets who stand in the way of Hydra, so me, my friends, Slade, you, your friends, and your family are on that hit list; and now that we have it, it prevents them from using their heli-carrier for at least a week or so, depending on development time for another chip." They were silent but that quickly ended when the driver saw two people on the side of the road, he stopped for them, "Robin get out, Slade you should prepare your equipment, things might get a little heated within the next couple of days and your payment is waiting there too." Slade nodded and removed himself from the backseat and onto the drivers seat.

Once Robin got a good look at the other hooded associates of the driver, he noted that one was a boy about seven years old and another female, the same age as the driver, but her hair was purple. "Where to?" The female standing next to the boy questioned.

"Titans Tower." Robin said and the female opened a portal to which Robin hesitantly entered. Once Robin went through the portal, the female closed it, she sensed everyone's doubts.

The driver removed his mask, followed by his gang; a woman with ebony hair, lime eyes, and tan skin spoke, "Damian, what's the game plan?"

Damian sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Grayson, I think we tell them the truth about us coming from the future."

"But how much do we tell them?" A second woman asked, her hair was black and eyes green as well, but her skin was fair.

"It'll have to come out slowly with _delicac_y, Harper." Damian said.

Mar'i looked at the chip in her hand, "I hope Uncle Cyborg can infect this thing."

Lian put her hand on Mar'i's shoulder, "It's our only hope."

"I think we wasted enough time, Anna do the honors for us," Anna reopened the portal to the Tower, "Titans Go!" Every Titan moved through the portal except Anna and Damian, "Damn, that felt good to say that!" Damian entered the portal.

"It's been over two years since you last uttered those words," Anna smiled before she too went through the portal.

* * *

The whole Teen Titans network and the top three Justice League members were in the living room discussing on search parties. The Titans were confused as to why Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman were helping them out, even though the Titans thought they could search for Robin without the assistance of the JLU. "We need another patrol unit out there!" Batman argued. Superman and Wonder Woman had breathed a huge sigh of relief as the Titans had no clue that Batman had another Robin and that Robin had died in action.

The Titans felt that they searched through every building in Jump City, hell most San Francisco. Superman wouldn't be surprised if they checked under the Golden State Bridge to look for Robin. "Where else do you want us to look?" A hot-headed Speedy asked. "Do you want us to rip Jump City apart?"

Crap, the situation is getting ready to explode.

Wonder Woman was starting to worry about the situation escalating, she knew Batman's temper was close to getting out of hand so she stepped in before the Bat could say something he might regret later on. "Is there a place we haven't fully searched?" She asked.

Cyborg spoke before Speedy could say a snide comment, "We've searched everywhere; heck Beast Boy lost his scent in the forest, it's like he's vanished; maybe he doesn't want to found?" Cyborg suggested then a beeping sound escaped from Cyborg's arm. "Hmm?" Cyborg took a peak then he displayed the data on it on the screen, "We've got a call for help signal, but he's traveling towards the Tower at around sixty miles per hour."

"Strange," Batman rubbed his chin, "this tracking device implies that he was trying to get into contact with you sooner but he wasn't getting the signal to do it."

"Me and Robin designed the tracking device to be able to reach me, Beast Boy, Starfire, or Raven; whether the signal was strong or not." Cyborg elaborated.

Superman spoke, "Who knows about this signal?"

"You and the Titans," Cyborg spoke frankly.

Wonder Woman started to look at the Titans with minor distrust in them, "Are you sure there's not a spy amongst you?"

Kid Flash grabbed Jinx's hand and gave a reassuring squeeze. Jinx was officially named a member of the Titans after the Brotherhood of Evil incident and very few Titans didn't trust her. With that being said, it wouldn't surprise her if the Titans thought she was the spy among the network.

"I doubt anyone would betray the Titans!" Cyborg responded to the accusations but he stopped once he noticed Robin's signal stop and disappear from the radar screen. Cyborg was searching everywhere for the signal but the signal wasn't present on the screen.

"Where did Robin go?" Batman asked.

"I'm here." Called Robin, he was hurt but he was able to walk on his own free will. "I was captured by an unknown organization called Hydra." Starfire had quickly walked to Robin's side just to make sure he didn't fall down from exhaustion. Robin didn't realize how drained he was of food and water.

"Robin, who is this 'Hydra' you speak of?" Starfire asked.

"No one knows much about them, but I know they have a flying killing machine that's already close to being deployed." Robin stated.

"Do you have proof of this aircraft?" Superman asked.

"No, no I don't." Robin said somewhat disappointed, it was something he should've checked before giving out that kind of information.

Despite the information given out, Batman was more concerned on how Robin came back to the Tower, "How did you get back to the Tower, Robin?" Batman asked.

"Believe or not, Slade helped me escape," most of the Titans were confused by this statement (especially Jericho), "yeah I know it sounds sketchy, but it's the truth. However Slade wasn't alone, he had someone on inside and they drove us out of there. I don't know their names but they're-" Robin looked behind him and didn't see any of Slade's associates. "They were with me with when I went through the portal!" Robin exclaimed when he faced his team. "I swear they there with me!"

"You should believe him." A voice called and Robin recognized it as the driver of the vehicle. "Don't worry, we pose as no threat," The driver's hands were in a in plan sight of everyone.

Once Robin took a good look at the crew in front of him, he noticed a few things about them; one of them being that they all bags around their shoulders. The driver had sparkling blue eyes and his face looked familiar like he's seen it before, but he can't figure out who. One of the three girls looked exactly like Starfire, but with black hair instead of red hair. Next he saw the purple haired girl and her face looked exactly like Raven's, but her eyes had a green color to them. The last girl also had green eyes and black hair, but her Asian heritage was showing and something shouted out Roy to Robin. There was someone missing from the group, but he found the bouy hiding behind the driver, "He's telling the truth, Robin. At least right now." Raven said in her usual monotone voice.

"Who are you?" Batman asked.

"I'm Gotham's Savior." Came out of the driver's mouth which resulted in Batman glaring at the teen's answer. "Okay, maybe not the best answer to give in front of Batman but we're the group that helped escort Robin out of Hydra's dangerous hands." The driver stopped momentarily to ponder the decision to real his full name. With a big breath, he spoke, "My name is Damian. Her name is Mary," Damian pointed to the tan skinned girl and she waved at everyone, "that's Lian," the fair skin girl who motioned a modified salute, "she's Anna."

"Hi." Said girl replied in a dry tone similar to that of Raven.

"Annnnnddddd." Damian started but he couldn't find the fifth member of his team and he felt that he was looking like a big idiot in front of everyone.

"He's behind you," Mar'i whispered.

"Thanks." Damian whispered back, "And this kid's name is Jay." He moved out of the way to reveal the red haired child.

"What do you know about Hydra?" Wonder Woman asked the group.

Their faces cringed at the question, Mar'i spoke first, "Unfortunately we weren't able find a lot information, but what we do understand about Hydra has its roots from the Nazis."

"But why hasn't proof of Hydra existing been found?" Superman pondered.

"That's because they didn't originate from our universe, they came from a different one, one where we don't exist, and the issue with that answer is that we haven't been able to pinpoint the exact universe they came from." Damian admitted.

"Billions, if not trillions of different Earths; even then, finding the exact origin is like finding a needle in a haystack." Batman stated.

"I know it sounds like a fruitless effort, but we have to find something about them." Lian added.

"But what do you intend to do with that kind of information?" Batman pondered.

"We establish contact with whoever is against Hydra." Damian spoke.

"What if they're just as bad, if not worse, as Hydra?" Wonder Woman questioned.

"It's a risk we're willing to take." Anna replied.

"Now, If you don't mind, me and Mar'i have to recruit more people to our cause." Damian said as he side stepped Jay and began walking backwards while facing everyone.

"More people?" Robin repeated, "Who else would join us?"

Damian smiled, "You'd be surprised."

Lian looked at Damian and Mar'i walking away from her, "So what do you want me, Anna, and Jay to do?"

Mar'i took off the duffel bag and tossed it to Anna, "You can read over these files, maybe you can get some help reading over it; better than five pairs of eyes trying to look over thousands of pages." Mar'i commented.

Anna stared at the bag in despair, "I hope you didn't just disorganize everything in here."

Mar'i rolled her eyes, "i-i-I paperclipped everything." She says pretty much embarrassed by the situation.

Anna smiled, "I find that answer not helpful whatsoever."

"Just trust her." Damian requested, "At least it's not burnt or anything." Lian and Anna couldn't prevent the laughter from escaping while Damian smiled at the distant memory.

"Ah, good times." Lian said wiping a tear away as Damian and Mar'i left the huge room.

Inside the corridor, Mar'i walked close enough to Damian so she could _gently_ tap Damian's side. "Ouch!" The human cried out, "What was that for?"

"'At least it's not burnt or anything' ring a bell?" The Human-Tamaranian hybrid responded.

Rubbing his side, Damian whined, "I didn't mean for it to be a joke, I was actually being serious!"

"And that moment happened one time and you decide to bring it up in front of everyone?" She hissed. "So genius, how are we going to travel around town without Anna teleporting us?" She asked deciding to change the subject as they entered the elevator.

Damian pressed the button to go the garage, "We could commandeer Stone's car."

Mar'i facepalmed, "By the way, you're undoing the security systems yourself."

Damian ponders for a second, "That'll be a piece of cake." He answers with a smug face. Mar'i rolls her eyes while Damian picked up some tools off Cyborg's tool box, "You think you could lift up the car?" He asked.

"Whatever." Mar'i said, she bent her knees, she grips the passenger side of the car, and she attempts to lift the car. However everything doesn't go according to Mar'i's plan as her muscles begin to shake. Damian's eyes soften at Mar'i as she struggles to lift up the car. She stood up straight and she put placed her right hand behind her back so she could stretch her back. She needed to check if there were any bones that needed to be cracked. Eventually she went back to lifting the car. With great force, she roars as she begins to lift it up; the driver's side of the vehicle is standing on its wheels, Mar'i begins to slowly crawl her hands towards the middle so she could properly hold the sedan for Damian. As she reached the middle, she carefully placed her hands under the battery, she made sure she wasn't going to damage any of the important parts.

"Thanks," Damian said gently as he noted that Mar'i's strength was weakening; then he went underneath the car so he could disable the remote so Cyborg wouldn't be able to stop them on their ride for more recruits.

After a minute or two of watching Damian work on the car, Mar'i spoke about her worries, "How are we going to get Jason to join us? It's not going to work the same way as it did with my dad, you compromised yourself, Damian, just getting my dad out of there."

Damian took out the remote and tossed it to the side, "Todd's a different case, it was hard to keep tabs on him without raising suspicion on me. Besides I doubt he's go with us without a fight." He said.

Mar'i sighed, "What about Jade?"

Damian started undoing the the alarm system, "Nyugen should be willing to join us on account of the money we're going to pay her," Damian paused for a moment, "and then there's original Harper so she'll be taking a liking too; so she might be willing to play nice with us since he's there." He said taking out the transmitter. "They shouldn't be able to track us anymore."

"But what about the sensor when we leave?"

"We'll trigger it." Damian said stripping away the backup remote. "It's not like he's going to remotely stop us." He dropped it.

"I wonder if that's the last remote?"

"Probably is, I doubt that your father had any input on the design on the car." Damian answered, You can now put down the car." He said as he moved away from the sedan. Mar'i slowly lowered the driver's side of the car first, then she carefully slide her hands back to the passengers side. Damian shockingly opens the unlocked door of T-Car. "I didn't expect that coming. Plus the car keys are still in here." Damian pauses, "I think I should make sure there aren't anything else in there." He says hesitantly, rummaging through the car not finding anything that would prevent them from going on their journey.

"So are you ready to go?" Mar'i asks.

"Sure." Damian says as he twists the wireless ignition and Mar'i enters the electric car. Damian goes through the menu and activates the T-Car's disguise feature. The sedan no longer looked luxurious, rather it looked like an ordinary car with all its stock parts, "It's going to difficult to find Todd, you know." The sedan passes by the exit triggering a notification to Cyborg. Damian sighed when he saw Cyborg's face on caller ID, "don't feel like talking, Stone," he muttered as he ignored the call.

"Y'know Cyborg's going to call again, right?" The Tameranian stated.

"Yeah, but I'll ignore him as I usually have in the past; now I hope Lian and Anna will not be too upset with me." The male said.

The female snickered, "Trust me they're not and I'm not going to help you out either." She pointed at Damian. "However, how are we going to find Jason? It's not like he's going to rob a bank at this time, he must've noticed the increase presence of Titans."

Damian nodded in agreement, "We can't flush him out either," the teen sighed, "but Todd was a boy that was raised by the streets so it's possible we can drive around the poorer parts of the city and find him."

Mar'i simulated the possible outcomes in her head, "Okay, but we have to ditch the car before we advance." Damian shook his head in agreement. "It won't be hard to notice a teen with a patch of white hair."

***Three Hours Later***

Everyone in the Commons room had agreed to search through the paperwork to find anything else; but for Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman only one name stuck out to them: Amanda Waller. What was she doing with Hydra?

Cyborg received a notification that a vehicle had past the underground garage's sensor. Even though he was relieved that Robin recovered from his injuries by Raven, he was pissed at the fact that his baby was taken out for joyride and he was going to take his frustration out on those two teens: Damian and Mary. He couldn't wait until they entered the Commons Room so he could give them a piece of his mind. Instead what entered through the sliding doors was a woman in a green kimono with a smiling cat mask, it was Cheshire. She walked towards Lian, Anna, and Jay; Cheshire spoke with great confidence, "I believe your partners said you'd have part of the money."

"In this bag is a million dollars, the rest of it is in the safe-house." Anna said as she handed Cheshire the black duffel bag.

Cheshire unzipped the bag to get a quick peak at the money and she was impressed by the money; she took a quick glance at Lian and pointed at her, "You resemble someone I know."

Lian nervously smiled, "Must be a coincidence."

Raven detected a bit of the truth, while Beast Boy and Superman detected a quickened heart beat from Lian, and Batman, Robin, and Cheshire saw the cold sweat quickly running down Lian's face.

Before Cheshire could questioned Lian any further, everyone looked at sliding doors again to only be shocked again as they saw Damian and Mary carrying an unconscious Red X in between them. However they noticed that Damian and Mary were covered in bruises around their eyes, blood gushing down their cheeks and their bodies, and their limped walking motion. They dumped Red X on the rug while their legs lost the ability to support their bodies, so they hit the floor with a loud thud.

Lian stated, "We're taking them to Med-bay!" Her and Anna rushed to the fallen Damian and Mar'i; they lifted them up and started running to their destination.

After Lian and Anna lay down Damian and Mar'i, they start wiping the blood off of them with paper towels and they discarded the bloodied towels to the side. Once the blood was gone, Raven entered the medium sized, white room. She scanned Damian and Mary's injuries and she was relieved that they only suffered bruises, a few lacerations, and a minor concussion, all of which she could heal, but for the concussion they would have to rest for a few days. Once Raven was done healing them, she spoke to Lian and Anna, "Let's give them their rest, but I want to make sure that they don't do any physical exercises for at least five days." She said as Lian and Anna followed her.

With no one inside Med-bay watching over Mary and Damian, Robin took the opportunity to seize the leftover bloody towels, and placed them into two separate plastic bags. "It has to be more than a coincidence!" Robin stated.

* * *

**A/N: **Anna Logan is my OC.


	5. Ambush

**A/N:** I do not own anything

* * *

All the Titans were too weary to patrol Jump City, hell they were even too tired to eat. So Batman decided to he would guard this city for one night while Clark and Diana watched over Gotham for him. He didn't mind one night away from his precious city, he figured a nice one day vacation was necessary every once in a while; or so he figured.

But it was just an excuse for the Dark Knight since his mind was now focused on Robin. The memory of reading a DNA test between Robin and this Baroness Lucifera was still replaying over and over again in his head.

At first his hands were trembling, his head felt light-headed, and his heart was racing. He tried his best to mask his sudden fear: what if this woman decided to try and take his ward away from him. A cold sweat slipped down his forehead but luckily his cowl prevent the sweat from completely cascading down his stoic face. He wanted to burn this file but he couldn't do it in front of everyone else. That's when he hid it in the folder to look at it further and he left to go guard the city.

He was in the comfort of the batmobile and had his computer search all databases for this woman; he was determined to find out more of this woman and he was going to anything in his power to prevent her from taking Dick Grayson from him, even if he had to threaten her with physical force.

But another part was telling him he shouldn't do that, not even to Robin's birth mother. He sighed as he park the vehicle, he activated the batmobile's hologram of a beat up sedan. He quickly exited the car and he soon found himself leaning over the edge of a building in search of any crimes. His search was cut short when he heard a woman's scream enter his ears, he scanned the surrounding area, and found the scream's owner.

Her arms and legs were held by three men who were dragging her to a random alleyway that didn't have many windows to witness the rape taking place. Batman jumped into action landing softly yet menacing in front of the would-be rapists, "Im-im-impossible!" One of the thugs shouted pointing at the Dark Knight's sudden appearance.

"This isn't your territory!"

"Justice has no boundaries." Batman replied and dashed towards the thugs without any fear of any of them possibly pulling out their weapons on the Dark Knight. He grabbed one of the thugs and threw him to the ground; another thug decided to rush Batman from behind only to receive an elbow from the dark knight.

Only one person was remaining from the original group of three, he held the helpless woman with a knife by her throat, and Batman had his eyes trained on him. It was going to be hard to get to the man without him using the woman as a human shield. Maybe he could a target-locking batarang instead and give the impression that he was testing if the man was going use her as a shield.

Batman slowly grabbed the batarang and the rapist tightened his grip on the lady. His cowl shot the target and relayed the information to the batarang.

Batman launched the batarang way over the man's head allowing the man to relax for a moment until he was hit in the back of the head with said object. After he was hit, he released the woman, and this allowed Batman to toss the villain over and lands a punch that incapacitate the final thug. Batman looked behind him and glanced at the woman to check for any damages the thugs caused, but it appeared that there wasn't much evidence of foul due to the fact that the woman was wearing denim jeans and a gray jacket. "Are you alright?" The Dark Knight said as he drew closer to her.

She was panting incredibly fast and she was hunched over on her knees, trying to regain the oxygen that was lost during her fateful encounter. She kept touching her shoulders, arms, and chest, "Uh, um, yeah. T-thanks to you." She responded very gratefully.

"Do you live in on these apartments?" Batman asked.

"Yes but I'm only renting for a week." She paused, very hesitant of her next answer, "I was told my son was seen in this city."

Bruce was intrigued by her statement, "Do you know how he looks like?" He was willing to help this mother search for her son, his heart wouldn't allow her to experience the horror of never seeing your child again.

"Here." She handed him a picture and he gladly took it.

"He looks very handsome," Batman replied, without fully analyzing the picture, he actually smiled at the picture. It reminded him so much of Dick Grayson. . .

He rubbed his eyes quickly and he quickly took another look at the photo, and he realized that the son she was talking about was in fact Dick Grayson! Batman shot a glance at her and he saw who he was speaking to: Dick Grayson's biological mother. He couldn't believe what was happening right now, he backed away from her. Cold sweat dripping down his forehead eventually trickling down to his lips.

"Well, I certainly agree with you, Mr. Wayne." She smiled then her smile faded away, "I believe you have my son, Mr. Wayne, and I want him back."

"Why now?!" He spat back.

Baroness Lucifera folded her arms behind her and started walking side-to-side, "Easy, Mr. Wayne, to make up for all the lost time." She responded.

"You have no right to take away _my _son away from me!" He shouted.

"Oh but I do have every right to take him away from you. You see, no matter how much you can spin a story, you can't bury the truth of what happened to Jason Todd." Memories of Jason's death flooded Batman's brain and the guilt of not being able to protect his second ward began to affect his psyche and his breathing. "He was violently murdered at the hands of this 'Joker' person. So sorry if I don't trust you with the safety of my son." She stated. "And I expect my son to be returned to me by the end of the week, on this spot; if you don't return him by the end of the week, I will send Slade to capture him."

Batman tried to sucker punch the Baroness but she caught his fist and flipped him over. Before the Baroness could kick him, Batman threw some smoke bombs to cloud himself, and he evaded before he could be assaulted more.

She stood there waiting for the smoke to clear only for the Dark Knight to have disappeared. "Baroness, did he get the message?" Of the thugs was clutching his side, came walking to the Lucifera.

"Of course he did, now we wait for Mr. Wayne to make his move, but first Lester get Morrow on his feet." She pointed at another agent by the name of Lester.

"But Baroness, isn't Bruce Wayne one of the richest men around?" Agent Pete whispered with his leader nodding at his question, "Don'tcha think he'll do something drastic to prevent you from getting to your son?" He was concerned for her safety.

"As long as he doesn't know where we operate our business, we'll be okay; but I do have some concerns of own." Lucifera admitted.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Agent Lester walked in on the conversation with Agent Morrow on his shoulders.

"We've been compromised."

"By who?" Agent Lester asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know who did it, but I have a bad feeling Slade betrayed my trust." Lucifera said.

Agent Pete wondered, "Was Slade acting on his own self-interest?"

Agent Lester at first shook off the notion until something popped up in his head, "Does Slade have a family of his own?"

Everyone looked at him with intrigue, "I didn't really look into Mr. Wilson's personal history, but I'm pretty sure we can look further into his personal records and find whatever Mr. Wilson is hiding behind that mask of his." Agent Lester vowed.

Lucifera was startled at this revelation, "Even if Slade has a family of his own, he should've been telling them about the ideals of Hydra that way they would've been spared by our science project." The men nodded.

Agent Pete pondered for a second, "Do you think Slade was working alone or was there someone helping him from the inside?"

Agent Lester answered before the Baroness could speak, "Did anyone ever get my report on Agent Ibn?"

Lucifera look at Lester with wonder, "No, what was in it?"

Lester cleared his throat, "It was my suspicion that he was working for SHIELD with his records being falsified; from his fingerprints to his blood, everything was sending he was sending me came up as red flags, and I had advised for Mr. Wilson to be keeping a closer eye on the teen. To which I had assumed he told you."

"Teen? I thought he was in his mid-twenties!" Pete was surprised.

"Yeah, his blood kept telling his age was sixteen years old; at least on average of the mixture of blood he gave me."

"Mixture?" Lucifera was definitely fuming from her ears until she rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Is SHIELD involved with this nuisance?"

Lester shook his head, "Thankfully no. However there was five missing heroes from the future that our intel team notified in the afternoon."

"What does this have to do with our conversation?" Lucifera said frustratingly.

"The Titans of the future are missing. All that remained were the older Titans but our forces took care of them."

The Baroness' eyes soften at the mention of the older Titans dying, realizing her son would eventually grow up to Nightwing. It was obvious that Nightwing was second-in-command to this so called _'Batfamily' _and leader of the Titans that they faced while they were testing their new weapon. She prevented tears from falling out and stated, "He was successfully indoctrinated with Wayne's philosophy. Hydra wouldn't be able to save him anyway." She stated, "However, right now he is at a perfect age to try to get him on our side."

The men nodded, "What about Nightstar? Wouldn't she be considered your granddaughter, Baroness; she is the daughter of Nightwing and Starfire, after all." Pete pointed out; the two men made the connection in their head.

Lucifera was excited about the idea of spending time with both her son and granddaughter but would her granddaughter be willing to join? "It'll be hard sell for her, but we will have to break her from the stranglehold that Wayne has put on her!"

"Of course, Baroness." Agents Pete and Lester said in unison.

* * *

Batman found himself inside his personal, private room in the Watchtower.

His cowl was left on the floor, both tears and sweat rushing down his face, and his eyes were bloodshot. He was reminding himself the anguish, the brutality of the day that Joker killed Jason Todd.

No matter how many times his friends and Alfred would tell him that it wasn't his fault, but the sad reality is that he could've spent one more day training with Jason or gave him better information on the Joker so he could've prepped Jason more on the tactics of the Joker.

Suddenly Batman was back in hot temperature of Ethiopia, he should've known the sun was hitting him hard, but he didn't care or at the least couldn't care what was happening to him; from the destroyed building standing before him, still burning from the explosion, and the worst part was that Jason was _in_ that destroyed building.

Batman snapped himself back into reality, he was looking into the mirror again. Suddenly he jerked his hand behind the mirror and opened it, showing off the personal hygiene products, and prescription drugs. He reached for the memory suppression prescription, and he took five small tablets and individually swallowed them down his throat. This drug wasn't readily available for the public to use, as of yet; rather Bruce Wayne was using a drug that was not certified by any peer reviewed studies. Essentially he was being his own test subject and so far he hadn't experienced any major problems with his created drug.

The smell of fire entered Wayne's nose and he soon found himself face to face with Jason's lifeless body. His body almost seemed like it wasn't affected by the explosion, but on further inspection, one could see the damage that the Joker did to the young superhero. From the bruising near his eyes to the scars littered throughout his body. Batman touched the cold skin of Jason and tried to make sure that there was a pulse, a beat, _anything _to let his mind know that he could still save Jason.

All Batman received was nothing. He fell back on his butt and was leaning against something rough, probably one of the support beams, but the sink and mirror were still in front of him. He stood up and went to the sink and took another pill, followed by two more, then three more.

He was back in his room, finally ridding himself from the hot climate of Ethiopia. He had his coarse hands on top of the sturdy sink; he was sweating more and more, it seemed as if the medication wasn't going to work this time. He hadn't noticed how hard he was breathing until he saw that the mirror in front of him was foggy; he tried slowing down his breathing by taking deeper breathes but that wasn't working in his favor, then he finally realized that his heart was overworking itself. At that moment he knew he needed medical attention and quick before his heart gave out on him. However his body wasn't ready to comply with his movements.

His feet couldn't support his weight so he fell to the ground hard. He crawled his way to the bed-side telephone. The phone was to able connect to the medical team and it was with one press of the button he could send for help to come his way. He managed to press the button but he couldn't hear the operator on the other side of the phone.

He used the bed as a small crutch to help himself get back on his two feet. It was successful. . . For two seconds before he lost balance and was kneeling beside his bed again. He felt his breath getting shorter and shorter and he was far away from his door; he needed to open his door for the doctors to take him to med-bay, all the private rooms were only accessible by the people who owned the room.

His genuine concern for everyone's privacy was starting to backfire on the Dark Knight. He pushed away from the bed, realizing he wasn't going to get the door by using the bed as a crutch, and decided to slowly and painfully crawl his way to the door.

He was halfway to his door, when he heard someone knocking on the door; he imagined that the person on the other side was Joker waiting for Batman to open the door so the Joker could gun the weakened knight. He thought about quitting right there and then; what was the point of even continuing with his fight for justice, if someone he knew was always going to pay the ultimate price for his actions.

He stopped putting up a fight and just stayed there; defeat in his eyes, his body was starting to shutdown on him little by little. He took one glance at the door and let his head rest on the floor. There wasn't any point in trying to continue to the door. His eyes started getting heavy and he could feel his body relax on the hard floor.

He felt at peace, nothing was worrying or hurting him anymore. His body was now resting peacefully for the first time in months since Jason died. . .

Bruce was sitting in a new room, one that had a yellow coloring, but he could tell there was a tarp over his head. He saw a ringmaster step onto the circle and raise he arms up, "Thank for attending tonight's show, ladies and gentlemen! Now I know you've _patiently_ waiting for the main event! Now get ready for the famous: Flying Graysons!" He pointed his raised hands behind him to show the trapeze lighting up; then said family had the lights placed on them, they started waving their hands towards the audience, then they started walking towards the ladders to perform their famous aerial stunts.

Before the Flying Graysons could reach the ladder, they halted by armed gangsters aiming their assault rifles at Haley first, then the Flying Graysons, and finally at the crowd. The crowd started panicking but really couldn't run away without the bullets tearing through their bodies at once. To Bruce's terror as he watch more men separate the boy and his family. A women entered the arena and snatched the boy away from his family; all the boy could do was scream, "Mama, daddy!" The child reached out for them.

All Bruce knew was that the bullets didn't hurt the most, it was the fact that he couldn't prevent the woman from pulling apart a family. . .

Bruce regained consciousness as he heard more people trying to open his door but couldn't budge the damn thing one inch. He stood up on weary legs and lunged towards the door; all he had to do was press a button to open the door and allow access to whoever was behind it.

He might have hit the sliding face first, but he was able to unlock the door. For a moment he rested on the door before it disappeared behind him.

"Get him to med-bay!"


End file.
